1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device having unique means for holding the circuit boards thereof in spaced apart generally parallel relation and to a new method of making such a new control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising two generally flat and rectangular circuit boards each having a component carrying side and an opposite solder side, each circuit board having peripheral edge means, and mounting means holding the two circuit boards in spaced apart generally parallel relation with certain sides thereof facing each other, the mounting means comprising small spaced apart standoff items disposed about the peripheral edge means of the two boards, such as posts and the like.